Don't Get too Comfortable
by saltoftheearth
Summary: Just when JD thinks he knows everyone in the hospital inside and out...


**Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff, are you kidding? This is a fan fiction site. FAN fiction...dip shits... **

_**JD's thoughts are in italics. **_

**

* * *

**

_When you are at work more than you are at home, the people you work with become your family. They are who you spend the most time with, and the people who you share your every day experiences with. We have inside jokes..._

JD walks through the doors of Sacred Heart hospital with his backpack slung over his shoulders, dressed in "street clothes". The Janitor is mopping the floor near the front desk.

"Morning, Janitor!"

The janitor looks up with a scowl on his face and leans against the mop handle.

"Morning, Janitor?" He repeats JD's greeting with disdain. "What, so now I'm too stupid to tell what time of day it is, is that it?"

JD keeps walking, turning around to give the janitor a "What? No. You're crazy!" look. He shakes his head and continues on down the hallway.

_We have nicknames..._

Turk is leaning against the desk at the nurses' station giving his wife, Carla, a chaste kiss on the lips before they part ways for the day. JD approaches the desk. The backpack gone and he's now dressed in his scrubs.

"Chocolate Bear!"

"Sup, J-Dizzle?"

"Good morning, Bambi."

"And a fine morning it is, Carla."

Carla smiles at JD and waves to her husband as he leaves the nurses' station to start his day. Elliot walks up to the desk looking perky and cheerful. She stands in front of the desk, almost shoulder to shoulder with JD.

"Hey, JD."

"Hey, Smelliot!"

Dr. Cox waltzes down the hallway, his white coat billowing out behind him. He barely glances at the two doctors beside him as he reaches over to grab a chart off the desk.

"Barbie, Skipper -" He says curtly.

"Morning, Dr. Cox!" JD's greeting sounds ridiculously animated in comparison.

Dr. Cox stands with his arms crossed over the patient's chart against his broad chest and swipes his nose with a finger.

"Yes. Brilliant. Matel has outdone themselves this time. A doll that can tell time...I'm just...as giddy as a schoolgirl. I really am." He shakes his head and starts walking off down the hallway mumbling to himself.

_We can see things about each other that no one else can, with just a glance..._

The Todd is strutting down the hallway, checking out the doctors and nurses as they pass by. Elliot is walking briskly in the opposite direction.

"Hey Todd!"

"Elliot...sporting the Infinity Edge extreme plunge push-up. Very niiiice."

Elliot, looks surprised and glances down at her chest. When she looks back up, she appears to be impressed and smiles at the Todd who snaps and points at her with both hands.

"Thanks, Todd."

JD flies around the corner in front of the Todd and nearly runs smack into a food cart an orderly is pushing down the hallway. He looks relieved and proud of himself for avoiding the collision. This lasts for all of half a second, until he trips over one of the janitor's water buckets. He slides down hallway on his back and comes to a stop at the Todd's feet.

"Hey Todd." He groans as he gets up from the floor, a little stiff.

The Todd grins widely at JD and carefully observes the harried young man as he brushes himself off. JD notices the Todd's studying eyes, and looks down at himself, obviously wondering what the Todd is looking at. He gives the Todd a nervous, questioning look.

"What?"

"I see you went with the Powerpuff Girls boxer-briefs. Very Hannah Barbera. How are they treating your penis?"

_We can predict what each other is going to say..._

JD, Carla, and Turk are sitting at a table in the cafeteria talking happily. Elliot walks up with a tray of foot and sits down next to JD.

"Oh. My. God. Did you guys hear?" She says leaning forward conspiratorially.

JD holds his hand up, "Say no more Smelliot." he says, looking rather smug. "Not only have I _heard_, but I have also _seen_."

Elliot looks confused, and turns to Carla and Turk for help. Carla shakes her head sadly and gives JD a sympathetic look.

"But, how could you-" Elliot starts to speak, but Carla leans in toward Elliot and whispers, "It's okay Elliot, just let him have this."

JD doesn't notice the exchange, he's too busy preparing to make his big announcement. He clears his throat and holds his hand up.

"Dr. Beardface has..." he clears his throat and mutters, "wait for it...shaved his beard!"

Elliot still looks confused, opening and closing her mouth a couple of times.

"Whoa, really? So that's who that new doctor was. Dr. Beardface...I never thought we'd see the day..." Turk stares off dreamily.

"Oh, JD." Elliot coos, reaching over and taking one of his hands and cradling it in her own.

"Elliot, I had no idea you'd take this so hard!"

_Yes, she's holding my hand! Maybe I should grow a beard. I didn't know she was a beard lover._

"No, JD...that's not what I was going to say."

"It wasn't?"

"No."

_Damn it! We predict what each other is going to say! WE PREDICT WHAT EACH OTHER IS GOING TO SAY!_

"JD, Dr. Cox is leaving. He's moving to DC. He's put in his 2 week notice."

_"Oh." _

_I SO did not see that coming!_

JD stares at the tabletop with huge, unblinking eyes.

Carla takes his other hand and rubs it soothingly. "Bambi...sweetie...I know this is a lot to take in. I know how much he means to you, but you're going to be okay."

Turk just stares at his best friend as though he's scared he's going to explode.

"Baby, I'm scared." He whispers to Carla.

Carla shoots Turk a nervous glance and continues to rub JD's hand.

"I think he's in shock." Elliot whispered.

Everyone's eyes are on JD, whose eyes are still trained on the tabletop. Suddenly JD blinks, shakes his head, and clears his throat.

"If everyone will excuse me..." He stands up, letting go of the girls' hands and smiling a little too serenely at the group.

"Vanilla Bear, what are you going to do?"

"JD, if you want some time alone, I'll go check on your patients for you." Elliot offered.

"Guys, guys, please. I'm _fine._ My break is over and I have to go back to work."

No one seems convinced.

"Hey, I'd like to think that after 6 and a half years I've matured enough and become secure enough as a doctor to be able to handle a situation like this. People move all the time! We'll still keep in touch. After all, I am little JD's godfather."

Still, no one seems convinced.

"Oh, come on you guys. What did you expect me to do? Run off wailing and screaming? Attach myself to Dr. Cox's leg and make him drag me around for the next 2 weeks?"

Everyone shrugs.

"Oh, please. Give me a little credit here! It's sad, I'll miss him, but life goes on! Now if you'll excuse me, I have patients who need me."

JD tosses his head back and marches out of the cafeteria, throwing his tray away in the process.

The remaining three watch him leave before sighing and slumping down in their seats.

"I bet on 5." Elliot pipes up suddenly, holding out her wrist so her watch face is visible.

"Come on, Elliot. Be a little sensitive." Turk chides.

"I'm going with 3." Carla chimes in.

"You're way off. It's going to happen riiiiggghhhht NOW!"

Just then JD's voice drifts in through the cafeteria doors.

"NOOOOOOO! Why God?! All is lost. ALL IS LOST!!!!"

* * *

Author's note: Ummm...yeah. I have no idea. Just some dorky thing that was in my head. Meh. I don't think I'll do anything else with it.


End file.
